Star Butterfly: Queen of Mewni
by Disneylover2900
Summary: After a tragic accident occurs in Mewni, Star must step up and become the new queen. But when a new treat comes to the land, everyone she loves will turn against her. Meanwhile, Marco learns the truth about Mewni and has to make an important choice. *contains Starco
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So, I would just like to say that this is my second attempt at this story and it will be much better than the first one was. The first wasn't very good and had a lot of mistakes. This one I promise will make more sense. I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own SVTFOE or any of it's characters**

* * *

 **Echo Creek High:**

(Star's POV)

"What did you get on your test Marco?" I ask him as we walk home from school. "Only the best you can get: an A+" He says. "What did you get?" He asks me. " I got a D." I say sadly. "I'll _never_ be good at math!" I complain. "It's okay Star, don't give up!" He tells me. "Thanks Marco, I won't." I tell him as he gives me a hug. As we start to walk home, I see someone running up to me.

"Miss Butterfly!" The person says. "Glenn?! What are you doing here?" I ask him as I give him a hug. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. I need to speak with you alone." He says. "Okay. I'll see you at the house." I tell Marco. "See you at the house Star." He says as he walks home. "So, what's the problem?" I ask him. "I'm afraid that your parents have, well they have, passed away." He says sadly.

"What?! How could you let this happen Glenn?!" I tell him, tears streaming down my face. "I don't exactly know he or she got in because I was at the gate standing guard like I always do." Glenn explains to me. I put my head on Glenn's shoulder and I start crying more. "I know you're hurting Miss Butterfly, but I need to tell you one more thing." He says. "What is it?" I snap at him.

"Well, according to Mewni's _Big Book of Rules_ , you have to become the new queen of Mewni." He tells me. I suddenly stand there frozen. My hands start to sweat and my knees become weak. "You have to leave tomorrow morning and head back to Mewni." Glenn explains. " _Tomorrow?!_ I have to go and tell Marco! Bye Glenn, I'll see you tomorrow." I tell him. "See you tomorrow, _Queen_ Butterfly!" He says.

* * *

 **The Diaz residence:**

I run upstairs to Marco's room and I sit on his bed. "Hey Star! So, what did that guard talk to you about?" He asks me. "He told me that my parents died last night." I tell him. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Star!" He says as he gives me a hug. "That's not all he told me. He says that I now have to go back to Mewni and become the new queen." I explained. "What?! When do you leave?" He asks me.

"I leave tomorrow morning." I say sadly. "We need to do something awesome together then." He says. "Like what?" I ask him. "Whatever you want us to do." He tells me. "Well, I just want to relax and watch a movie." I tell him. "Okay. Do you want me to make you my super awesome nachos?" He asks me. "Yes please." I tell him. "Okay." He says. We both go downstairs and Marco starts to make his famous nachos.

"So, do you want to be queen?" He asks me. "Well, yeah. But I didn't want it to come this early in my life." I tell him. "Well, I know you'll be the best queen that Mewni has ever seen." He tells me. "Thanks Marco." I say as he gives me a big hug. "I'll be right back." I tell Marco as I go upstairs. I lay down on my bed and let out a big sigh. "I can't rule a kingdom, I'm not like my mother at all!" I let out another big sigh and I say "What am I going to do?"

* * *

 **Did you like it? Please R &R (rate and review) *I'd like to thank Omega Ultra for helping me with this story.***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! Here's chapter 2! Also, just so you guys don't get confused later, this story takes place _before_ "Storm the Castle". Disclaimer: I do not own SVTFOE or any of its characters **

* * *

**The Diaz Residence:**

(Marco's POV)

I wake up with a huge knot in my stomach. I slowly get out of bed and see that the sky is very dark and dull. "Today's the day." I tell myself. I walk into Star's room and I see that she is packing up all her stuff. All the memories that her and I have made. "Hey Star, do you need any help packing?" I ask her. "No, it's fine. I'm almost done." She says sadly. "Okay. Well, If you need any help, just let me know." I tell her.

"Wait! I actually want to give you something very important to me." Star tells me. I walk over to her and she puts something in my hands. "Your dimensional scissors? I can't take these form you." I tell her. "No Marco, I want you to have them. Besides, I get a new pair of dimensional scissors when I get to Mewni." She explains. "Thank you so much Star. I will use these to visit you whenever I get the chance." I tell her.

"As will I." She responds. I go downstairs and I see my parents setting up a little "goodbye Star" party. "Hey there Marco! Would you like some pancakes? They're shaped like Stars!" My dad says, clearly trying to cheer me up. "No thanks, I'm not really that hungry." I tell him. "I know your upset about Star sweetie, but she will come and visit you again, I just know it." My mom tells me.

"You guys don't understand though! Star is the _one_ person who _finally_ got me to break out of my shell. She helped me talk to Jackie, she helped me welcome danger into my life, and she taught me how to have fun. Without having her around, I feel like I'm just going to go back to being the same old _boring_ Marco I was before." I sit on the couch and I just think. I think about all the times Star has changed me for the better.

Just then, I hear Star come downstairs with all her bags. "I just talked to my bodyguard Glenn on my mirror. He says that he'll be here in about 5 minutes." She announces. She walks over to my parents and gives them a great big hug. "Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. for everything you have done for me. You guys are like a second family to me and I love you so much." She tells them. "We love you too Star." My mom says.

"And if you ever need anything, you can always come and talk to us." My dad chimes in. "Thank you Mr. Diaz." Star says. Then she slowly walks over to me and hugs me. We both keep on holding each other, not wanting to let go. "I'm really gonna miss you Star." I whisper to her. "I'm really gonna miss you too." She whispers back at me. We keep on hugging each other until we hear someone say "Miss Butterfly? It's time to go."

I see that it is Star's bodyguard. Star lets go of me, grabs her suitcase, and leaves to go back to Mewni. I just stand there silent, a tear starting to form in my eye. "I can't believe she's gone." I tell myself.

* * *

 **Did you like the chapter? I'm really looking forward to sharing more of my ideas with you!**

 **\- Disneylover2900**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So, I will be posting _two_ chapters this week because I will be on vacation all next week. I will be posting one Today and one on Wednesday. So, I hope you enjoy the chapters! Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Butterfly Castle:**

(Star's POV)

When I finally arrive to Mewni, I am greeted by Cora and Phillip, who are my family's loyal servants. "Welcome home Star." Cora tells me as she gives me a big hug. "Thanks Cora." I tell her. "Your welcome." She says as she helps me with my bags. I go upstairs to my dark, empty room and I sit on the bed. I look all around my room and see that even though nothing has changed, it seems like everything has.

I start to wonder if my parents are looking down at me, telling me that everything is okay. I then hear a knock at the door. "Come in." I say. Phillip comes in and tells me that it is time to have dinner. "I'm not really that hungry." I tell him. "Is something the matter princess?" He asks me, a look of concern on his face. "I'm fine." I tell him, a fake smile on my face. "Well, if you want Dinner, just tell me."

He says. "Thank you, I will." I then get up and walk into my parents' old room. I look around and see many pictures of my parents and I on their dresser. There's one of me on my birthday, when we went to a fancy party, and before I left for Earth. I start to tear up a little as I look at the pictures. "Miss Butterfly, may I speak with you a moment?" I hear Glenn ask me. "Please Glenn, you know you can call me Star." I tell him as I follow him to the throne room.

"Well, I'll be calling you _your majesty_ pretty soon!" He laughs. I stand there with a blank face. "Why, did Cora not tell you?" Glenn asks me. "Not tell me _what?_ " I ask Glenn, getting confused. "Tomorrow is your coronation day!" He tells me, getting excited. " _Tomorrow?_ That's not enough time for me to get ready! I don't even know how to rule!" I tell him. "Don't worry Star." Glenn tells me.

"Cora, Phillip, and I will be right by your side helping you every step of the way." He says. "I need to sit down." I say as I sit down and start eating dinner. "Oh, so you decided to eat something." Phillip laughs. "Yeah. I'm trying to avoid talking to Glenn." I tell him. "Is it because you don't want to become queen?" Phillip asks me. "How did you know?" I ask him. "Because I know everything." He says, which makes me laugh.

"I'm just nervous that I won't do as well of a job as my parents did." I tell him sadly. "Well, you don't have to be _exactly_ like your parents were! You can be yourself." He says. "But that's the problem. I'm irresponsible, so no one will trust me to do the right thing. Plus, I'm only a kid, so the people won't take me as seriously." I tell Phillip. "Well, I believe that you can and will be a great queen!" He says, encouraging me. "Your right! I can do this!" I say.

"Thanks Phillip!" I tell him. "No problem Miss Butterfly." He says, After I finish my dinner, I go up to my room to take a short nap. But, I run into Cora, who also talks about my coronation tomorrow. When she finally stops talking. I go into my room, get into my bed, and think about the busy day and life I have ahead of me.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Please R &R!**

 **\- Disneylover2900**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! So, this chapter is all about Star's coronation, so I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **The Butterfly Castle:**

(Star's POV)

"Are you excited for today?" Glenn asks me as I'm eating my breakfast. "I guess." I tell him. "Although I'm more _worried_ than excited." I confess. "Don't worry Miss Butterfly. We will be with you every step of the way." Cora says as she pours me another glass of juice. "Thank you." I tell her. "So Glenn, did you remember to ask Mr. Diaz, Mrs, Diaz, and Marco to come today?" I ask him, hoping he remembered.

"Yes I did Star. They said that they would be there." He informs me. "Okay, thanks Glenn." I say. After breakfast, I go upstairs to my room to get ready for later. I look in my closet to find something to wear. I then decide to put on a sparkly blue dress along with my princess crown and one of my mom's necklaces. "Wow. I look amazing." I say aloud as I look in the mirror at myself. I sit on my bed and practice my speech that I have to give.

"This is impossible!" I say aloud. "How am I supposed to read this without getting _completely terrified!_ " The people of Mewni have always loved me since the day I was born. Everyone thinks that I am so sweet and funny. But, I don't know if they'll feel the same way now that I am going to be the ruler. I just hope that their not too hard to me. I let out a big sigh as I start to practice again.

* * *

 **At the Coronation:**

"Miss Butterfly, your guests from Earth have arrived." He tells me. I then run up to Marco and give him a giant hug. "Hi Marco! Thanks for coming." I tell him. "You kidding? I wouldn't miss it for the world." He says. "I just didn't think that it would come _this_ quickly." He tells me. "I know right." I say. "I thought that it was going to be sometime next week, not the day after I got back!" I laugh. I go up to Mr. and Mrs. Diaz and give them each a hug.

"Thank you guys so much for coming." I tell them. "Thank you for inviting us sweetie! Iv'e never been to a party here before, so this should be fun." Mrs. Diaz tells everyone. "Yeah. I can't wait!" Mr. Diaz adds. "It should be pretty fun. Us Mewmens sure know how to have a good time!" I laugh. "Miss Butterfly, it's time for the coronation to begin." Cora tells me.

So, I go stand in front of everyone and give my speech. After that, Glenn comes up to me and says "I'd like to introduce the newest Queen of Mewni, Star Butterfly." Everyone starts to cheer as he takes off my old crown and puts on a new one. "Now it's time to party!" Phillip says as people start to go inside for the reception. I put on my best fake smile and talk to every person who comes to talk to me.

"Um, excuse me, are you Star Butterfly?" Someone asks me. "Yup, that's me!" I laugh. "I just wanted to say congrats for becoming the new queen. It's a big responsibility, but I'm sure you will be able to do it." The person tells me. "Thank you..." I say, trying to be nice to this new person I met. "Toffee." He says. "Thank you Toffee." I say as I go and look for Marco.

"Hey Star! Congrats!" He says. "Thanks Marco!" I say back to him. "I can't believe that your'e going to be a queen." Marco says. I see that he is getting a little upset, so I give him a hug and say "I promise I'll come and visit you. You know I'd never leave you, right?" I tell him. "I know." He says. "Good." I tell him as I give him a small kiss on the cheek.

* * *

 **After the party:**

I stand at the door and hug people as they leave the castle. The only people I have left to say goodbye to are Marco and his parents. "Bye! Thanks so much for coming! I'll come and visit soon." I tell them as they walk out the door. I then go upstairs to my room and I say to myself. "Well Star, you did it. You finally became queen." I grab the picture of my parents, give it a kiss, and say "There's a million things I haven't done, but just you guys wait." I say as I look in the mirror at my new crown.

* * *

 **Did you like it? I threw in a little Hamilton reference at the end there. Please R &R! Thanks! :)**

 **\- Disneylover2900**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Season 2 is coming in less than a week and I am so excited! I saw some previews online and it looks great! Anyway, on with the story! Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **The Diaz Residence:**

(Marco's POV)

After coming back home from Star's coronation, I realize that I have a whole bunch of homework that I have to do. So, I go upstairs to my room and (attempt to) do it. I look at my clock and see that it reads 10:00pm. "It's only _10_?! Awesome! Now I can finish my homework before midnight!" I say with excitement as I start to do my math.

"Marco!" I hear someone say. I open my door and say "Did you need something mom?" She says that she didn't call me. "That was werid." I tell myself as I get back to my homework. "Marco!" I hear the voice say again. I look all around my room and see a little fly-alien thing. "Are you Marco Diaz?" The creature asks me. "That depends, who are you?" I ask it.

"I am one of Master Toffee's army members and I need you to come with me." He says. "Why should I trust you? I bet you're probably evil." Marco says, trying to defend himself. "It shouldn't matter what I am. If you ever want to be your precious little princess again." The fly monster tells me as we travel to the dimension were his Masters' castle is.

* * *

 **At Toffee's castle:**

"Okay. First off, She's _queen._ Secondly, who's Toffee and why does he want to speak with me?" I ask the fly monster as we walk into the castle. "Why don't you ask him yourself." A lizard in business suit asked me. "Marco Diaz, I've been waiting a long time to talk to you." He says as he goes to shake my hand.

"I don't really understand why you called me here." "I brought you here because I believe that you are just the kind of _monster_ I've been looking for." Toffee tells me. " _Monster?_ I'm not a monster, I'm a human!" I tell him. "Oh really? Then how do you explain the monster arm you have?" He asks me. I look down at my arm, thinking about how he could have figured that out.

"I want to tell you a story Marco, it's a story about a beautiful princess and a little boy. The two of them were the best of friends and would always hang out together. But, when the princess found out that she had to become queen, she forgot all about the boy, leaving him to wonder if they were even friends."

Toffee then looked me dead in the face and said "You know why that story is so ironic?" He asks me. "It's ironic because _I'm_ the boy and Star's mother, Rosa, is the girl. It's also ironic because the same thing will happen to _you!_ " Toffee tells me. "I'm sorry, but I don't think your making any sense." I tell him as I start to head for the door.

"Get him!" He says. The fly monster then hits me with some sort of ray gun and everything goes black. When I wake up, I am in a prison cell and can't escape. 'Why are you doing this to me? Is it because I didn't join your "little club"? I told you I'm not interested.' I tell him. "It's not a club!" He yells, causing me to jump a little.

"I'm trying to protect you from the cruel Mewmans. Please Marco, I'll let out of this cell if you promise to help me." Toffee says. "Never!" I say, trying to be strong. "Fine. If you won't help me destroy Mewni, then I guess I'll just do it myself. Let's see, I think I'll start by taking out its new queen." Toffee says, a devilish smile on his face.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Please R &R! Thanks :)**

 **\- Disneylover2900**


End file.
